


Pantsless Vantas

by Brewsuke



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Mommy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewsuke/pseuds/Brewsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porrim and Kankri have a little ritual: Kankri shows up at Porrim's hive, and she fucks him gently while calling him 'wriggler' and other pet names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pantsless Vantas

Porrim sits in her respite block, or, how she remembered it at the least. It was nice and spacious, dimly lit. She gave off more than enough light for herself and her visitors, and when she was alone, she enjoyed the darkened reminder of the tunnels she had been raised in. She decided, after looking at the old, half-remembered books on her shelves, their authors long dead several times over, their words half faded, and at her work desk, covered with half-finished dresses and costumes, and her bed, that her bed was easily the best quality of her old room. It was large, large enough for an orgy if she wanted, but despite how she may seem, she was never interested in such impersonal displays of false passion and debauchery. No, she thought, admiring its round shape and jade-trimmed sheets, she much preferred a more... intimate show of love, lust, and even a little bit of shyness.  
Her smile widens, fangs pressing against her lips in that oh-so-delightful way she's familiar with, and she even begins to glow a little as she remembers old flames, virginities lost on that bed, and vows broken. She lays back, and closes her eyes, hands sliding slowly down her form, riding up and down each and every curve until they reach the source of her pleasure. Her fingers dance along the shaft she kept hidden, another secret mutation of the rainbow drinkers. How many lovers has she surprised with this? A few, but that's hardly important. What is important is her guest.  
She hears a ringing from the main room, and snaps out of her reverie. She stands, her skin darkening to its usual grey as she walks out of her respite block, to the front door. She showly, casually opens it to find her usual guest at this hour (not that time ever meant anything in the bubbles), Kankri Vantas, looking nervously at the welcome mat as he usually is. "Kanny, how many times have I told you, as soon as I open the door, you can just jump into my arms so Momma can treat you like the wriggler you are?"  
Kankri mumbles something angrily, and steps in. "I really wish you'd stop treating me like a child, Porrim. As much as you like to pretend, you aren't my human 'Mother' and it would behoove you to stop using such ridiculous, gendered terms."  
Porrim's grin returns, and her pupilless eyes narrow. She runs her hand up and down his back, closing the door with her foot as her hand comes to rest on Kankri's rear. She leans down, nipping at his ear as she whispers: "If you hate it so much, then why, pray tell, do you keep coming back here?" She punctuates her question with a nip on his neck, and a kiss on the cheek, and is delighted to see his blushing response as his knees wobble.  
"Th-that's because...." Kankri started to speak, but Porrim's finger pressed against his lips, silencing him.  
"Sh sh sh sh sh. No excuses. Don't talk. Just let Momma take care of you."  
Kankri sighs, and surrenders to her loving embrace, letting out a gasp as she gently presses a finger into his asshole.  
"Doesn't that feel nice, Kanny?" She asks him, softly cradling him as she somehow carried him all the way to her couch without him noticing.  
"Y-yes..." He responds in a breathy tone, ashamed of how easy it was for her to turn his mind to mush.  
"You're so cute when you're like this. Whimpering, helpless... It's like you're a toy for me to play with, and throw away when I get tired of how adorable your little mewls sound--" She curls that finger up against his prostate and is rewarded with one of the aforementioned mewls "--and how cute that crimson cum of yours leaking out of your leggings is."  
"Y-you wouldn't throw me away, would you, Momma?" He asks, worriedly, looking up at her with wide eyes that really do not help with his case that he is not a wriggler.  
"No, of course not, Kanny." She smiles, and kisses him on the forehead, running her fingers along the slightly damp bulging in his leggings. "You're perfect, and don't ever think I don't love you, Kankri." She smiles as he shudders, orgasming softly in her arms. "Oh? I don't think I've ever gotten you to cum without taking your clothes off, first."  
"I.... I got a little worked up before I came over." He admits, his face turning a telltale shade of crimson.  
"Oh? Run in to Latula again?" She grinds into his rear as she asks this, knowing full well about his crush on the girl--who didn't--and not minding venturing a little into the caliginous quadrant to tease him, mainly because she didn't think either she nor Kankri knew what quadrant their affair fell in to.  
His blush deepens, and he looks away. "N-no...." He gulps, knowing that if he admitted the real reason, Porrim would tease him even more.  
"No? Then what? You can tell Mommy, Kanny." She grins, pulling his sweater off. She is definitely going to tease him.  
He raises his arms as he's rendered half-naked, gulping. "My Dancestor finally found his voice, and... he gave me quite a tongue-lashing. Not literally, o-of course. He was shouting at me, and I couldn't help but feel invigorated... aroused, even..."  
"And you ran straight here afterwards? Of course you would. Momma's here to take care of you, even though you're such a slutty little boy."  
He nods, biting his lip.  
"And you know how slutty little boys need to behave, right? You'd better do a good job of pleasing Momma's cock, or she'll tie you down and fuck you until you can't walk!"  
Kankri looks up at Porrim, face bright red as he slides off of her lap, and onto his knees before her. "Y-yes, Momma...." He says, scooting in-between her legs, where her dripping cock points right at him, and he can barely contain his lust, kissing it with drooling, hungry lips.  
She smiles down at him, licking her lips as she runs her hand through his hair. "You love my cock, don't you, honey? Keep sucking, and next time, I'll let you ride me just how you like it."  
Kankri nods, eagerly bobbing his head on Porrim's cock, tongue teasing the barbells in her shaft as he goes, his wet bulge stewing in its own juices, already hard once again.  
Porrim smiles down at him, not nearly as nonplussed as her lover. "Good boy..." She lets out a chuckle, and licks her lips, tongue running smoothly over her fangs and piercing. She lays back a little, closing her eyes and letting the feel of his tongue and the hungry slurping sounds wash over her for a few minutes. "You're such a good slut, Kankri... Aaaaahhh~" She moans as he reaches the base, his tongue licking at her balls. Her shaft twitches, and her precum leaks down Kankri's throat in a steady stream. She grabs him by the head and pulls him back, leaving only the tip in his mouth.  
"Stroke it," she commands, and he does so quickly, wrapping his hands around her drool-covered shaft and stroking. "I'm going to cum, and I want you to taste every last drop."  
Kankri licks his lips, and places his mouth back on her, just in time for her to cum in his mouth, her delicious jade fluid filling his mouth as he swallows, needing more, wanting to show Porrim how adept at this he was by now.  
As her orgasm subsides, Porrim smiles and collects the candyblood into her arms, cuddling with him, her softening bulge pressed up against his ass. "Now, you know the rules, don't you, Kanny? You need to wear a butt-plug until I see fit to fuck you again." She grabs a small black plug, and, pulling down his pants, slips it into his rear.  
"Y-yes, Momma-ah~!" Kankri squeals in pleasure, and huddles closer to her. "Could you cuddle me like this until morning?"  
"Of course, baby." She hums, kissing at his neck and sinking her fangs into him. "Don't worry, I'll only take a little, hun. Just go on to sleep, Kankri."  
And sleep he does.


End file.
